


Thor is a Good Band-Aid

by ems4179



Category: Thor (Movies), thor the
Genre: Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems4179/pseuds/ems4179
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snippet that grew from an image in my head (I seriously wish I could draw). Set some years after on-screen events. Odin is dead; Thor is king and Loki is back in Asgard, a little worse for wear.</p><p>Loki wishes he could lift Mjolnir JUST ONCE; to know what it feels like and to be worthy. Thor starts the difficult task of fixing his brother back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor is a Good Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Thor, Loki or Mjolnir and make no profit from them. If I did own, there would be no Thor/Jane (no offense Jane ;) just...Loki, y'know?) to get in the way of Thor/Loki which is just more poignant/funny/wonderful/logical.

Mjolnir just sat there in front of him, taunting him. He glared at it, wished it would just disappear - if he could only lift it, he would throw it far away, out of sight...of course, if Loki could lift the damn thing up to throw it away, it would come back to him anyway.

It was so infuriating - every time he saw that damned hammer, he wanted nothing more than to lift it and know its weight; what it would feel like in his hands; to hold something so easily that no other could; to feel special...

He smiled wryly as he took that final step, his hand wrapping around the handle. He made no move to try and lift it but there was a surprising comfort in being able to do even this - he had felt sure that the moment he touched it, Mjolnir would send out such a shock that his heart would stop instantly.

The dark-haired god was so engrossed in his thoughts of Mjolnir and wanting to be equal to Thor that he didn't realise that the god in question had entered the room. 

For a moment on seeing what his not-brother was doing, Thor had frozen, a heavy frown on his face, thinking that Loki was up to no good but a glance in a mirror nearby allowed him to catch the look on the younger man's features - it was one of such wistful...yearning. It made Thor's heart ache.

He walked soundlessly over to him, his arms wrapping around the smaller god's waist. His right hand slid over the smaller hand that still rested on his hammer, the other wrapped more firmly around his brother's waist.

Loki jumped a little as warm, solid arms wrapped around him but couldn't help the way his very bones seemed to relax against his captor. Thor obviously. He tried to splutter out an apology - for being in Thor's room without permission; for touching the hammer - but the blonde's hand briefly left Loki's waist to place fingers over his lips. The next thing he knew, Thor's hand was back on his waist and the other was lifting Mjolnir in such a way that it honestly felt like he was the one doing it...

...And it was the sweetest gift his brother had ever given him, this knowing. He could almost imagine that he could use the hammer to its full capacity; take off into the sky with a swing or two of it or call down a storm. 

Loki closed his eyes and smiled a small but genuine smile then as he turned his head enough to see his brother from the corner of his eye. "Thank you."

Thor nodded and the hand gripping his hand shifted and Loki took the cue to let go of the hammer but he didn't get the chance to move away - Thor turned the smaller man so that they were face-to-face, then hands were wrapping his smaller one around Mjolnir once more.

Then the arm was around Loki's waist once more, squeezing gently, a soft smile appearing on Thor's face. Before anything more could be said, Mjolnir was spinning and then they were flying through the open window, into the dark starlit night.

He had flown with his brother many times before of course, but oh, never quite like this - not with his hand on the shaft, trapped between the broader hand of his brother's. He could almost imagine that he was the one in control.

He could feel the magic that shifted continuously between Thor and the hammer as they flew and it was just...lovely. He could think of no other word to describe it. Except maybe exhilerating. If he could only fly like this, he would never teleport anywhere ever again.

Of course it probably wouldn't be quite so enjoyable on his own - the flight and Mjolnir's power were undoubtedly wonderful but the added ingredient of Closeness To Thor was what made the moment so unforgettable. He looked up at his once-brother and smiled at the contented look on his face: for a moment he could even allow himself to believe that Thor was as happy in the moment as he was. He sighed and nuzzled closer, his free arm winding around Thor's neck.

Thor looked down a short time later when he felt his not-brother relax so completely against him. A fond smile came to his lips. You are my brother. Loki was that and so much more to him, and always would be. Finding out they were not blood kin didn't change his feelings for the mercurial god one iota. 

To Loki, it seemed like they travelled that way for hours, yet at the same time, it was over far too soon as his brother set them down on the balcony of his room. It took every ounce of self-control he had to lift his head from where it rested against his brother's shoulder and take a step back. "Thank you, Thor. That was wonderful."

Thor wondered at just how Loki could look as though his heart was breaking even while it soared. He considered him for a moment then just stepped close to him again, his hand moving to rest in its place on his brother's neck. "I have missed this - missed you. Please...no matter what this stupid hammer - or anyone else - says," he dropped Mjolnir to the ground, neither man really paid attention to the resounding clang, "you are worthy. You are my brother, my best friend and so much more and I love you just as you are. Even if all the realms were to turn their backs on you, I would not - I could not. I don't ever want to be without you again. Do you hear me?" He slid the fingers of his left hand into Loki's hair, nails tracing over the scalp lightly.

Loki sighed softly and closed his eyes as he was hugged. As he listened to his brother's words, he couldn't help but nuzzle in to him. His eyes widened for a moment as Thor shook him. "Do you hear me, Loki? Brother?"

Loki could think of a hundred biting lies he could utter in that moment, to put an end to this. Instead he just nodded, not wanting to ruin such a nice moment with the only being in all of the nine realms that he truly cared for. A faint smile crossed his lip as he thought of one truth he could give: "I love you. Always."

Thor smiled and kissed the dark-haired god's forehead. "You will always have a home with me, Loki. No matter what."


End file.
